Arcade Infernal
by invaso'rs Queen
Summary: Con la llegada de: Los Nuevos: Los juegos de ultima generación desprovistos de un Arcade los juegos clásicos se sienten recelosos. Pero estalla la guerra cuando los personajes de ciertos juegos conocidos hagan de las suyas. Bienvenidos a la Seccion Survival Horror.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Wreck-It Ralph es propiedad de Walt Disney Pictures. ****Y se sobre entiende que ninguno de los juegos citados aquí para la trama tampoco.**

**N/A: Nueva en el foro, vieja admiradora y escritora del FF espero les guste. Y sobre todo espero que les guste el Gore, les traigo un fuerte contraste de épocas (lml) **

**AVISO:**** Si no te gusta no lo leas ya puse la categoría, Eh (gota estilo anime) tampoco soy buena con las cosas tecnológicas (si estoy englobando) hice lo que pude jeje (No me maten los adeptos a los videojuegos.)**

**Arcade Infernal**

Habían pasado dos años desde los acontecimientos en Sugar Rush, Ralph se hallaba nuevamente en el bar de costumbre. Pero en lugar de las innumerables veces que estuvo allí sumido en depresión se encontraba con su ahora nuevo mejor amigo, quien lo diría.

Félix estaba totalmente idiotizado contándole lo bella que lucía la Sargento Calhoun cuando descuartizaba sin ningún escrúpulo insectos/virus informáticos con su blaster. Ralph rodo los ojos ironizando, a veces le provocaba quitarle un par de sus vidas a Félix para que se callara. Llevaban dos años de casados y el más pequeño aun sentía que estaba en su luna de miel.

Últimamente se la pasaban mucho en el puerto donde se congregaban los personajes de todos los juegos del Arcade, esto no le agradaba a nadie como en antaño, pero debían admitir que los tiempos estaban cambiando y aunque el Arcade fuera tan retro como cualquier cosa a la moda y siempre tendría seguidores los videojuegos modernos estaban tomando mucho terreno.

Los dueños del Arcade querían atraer más clientela, más específicamente clientela con más de trece años de edad, la cual era la que más frecuentaba el lugar. Habían ampliando el sitio (para desgracia de algunos juegos que tuvieron que ser removidos) dando paso a una sección totalmente digitalizada y equipada con la nueva tecnología de acción en movimiento. Equipos Led Sony y 4K.

Y no podían faltar equipos: PlayStation 3,Xbox 360, Wii U. Etc, había una sección Cyber programado con Microsoft Windows para poder cobrar por cualquier juego en línea.

Si el lugar era el más concurrido de toda la ciudad.

Si bien esta era de uso indiscriminado, por motivos de la naturaleza humana los mayores siempre se adueñaban del sitio dejando a los más pequeños entretenerse con los juegos de Arcade, salvo pues aquellos que estuvieran más experimentados que los propios jóvenes adultos y adultos.

Solo algunos de 'Los Nuevos' habían ido a recorrer el puerto (por accidente) una vez cerrado el lugar la primera noche. Ralph aun recordaba cómo estaba charlando con Vanellope acerca de cómo había ganado por quintoagesima vez consecutiva la gran carrera de Sugar Rush ese día cuando de improvisto una flecha salida de la nada casi le perfora la cabeza a PacMan que estaba muy cerca de ellos dos (qué bueno que se había movido a tiempo)

Todos se giraron violentamente hacia donde vino el asesto. Para su sorpresa solo encontraron a un hombre ataviado en una vestimenta extraña, sus ojos no eran visibles estaban ocultos bajo una capucha de tela blanca, su alta definición era aun más realista que la de la Sargento Calhoun.

Su expresión era seria y estoica te dejaba helado. Emulo una media sonrisa cuando los vio a todos espantados.

Ralph inmediatamente salió como el portavoz y le reclamo tal atrevimiento. El hombre no se digno a mirarlo, más bien a este le pareció de lo más ridículo lo que veía, un grandulón desalineado al lado de una niña con el cabello lleno de golosinas.

Más tarde supieron que tal hombre se llamaba Connor, venia de un tal ''Assasin's Creed III'' y que solo había disparado esa flecha para verificar si los de el puerto vecino eran o no hostiles, estuvo contento de encontrar al colono que se le había escapado de vista solo para arrastrar su cadáver directo de vuelta a su juego.

Todos estaban pasmados. Lo habían tildado inmediatamente de ''Villano del Juego'' por la forma en que no le importo para nada atravesar de un flechazo el cráneo de ese hombre con ropa de la época colonial.

Pero para escándalo de todos, se enteraron de que ese tipo era el héroe del juego y uno muy querido cabe destacar.

—Los juegos de hoy ¿No, Ralph? Aun recuerdo cuando los niños saltaban en sus lugares solo de verte y ahora no se impresionan con nada.

Ralph no hizo más que ver a Félix, cuya sonrisa se había borrado completamente, sin duda también estaba reviviendo los encuentros con las nuevas adquisiciones, aunque solo habían visto en persona una demostración de lo que era el entretenimiento moderno el cual fue el caso de Connor. El Arcade fue tachado inmediatamente 'Para bebes y aficionados a la vieja escuela' algunos de los soldados de la Sargento Calhoun había ido al puerto vecino en 'misión de reconocimiento' lo que trajeron de vuelta fue tan shockeante que ningún otro personaje de Arcade quiso poner un pie allá aparte de ellos.

Los personajes no interactuaban entre sí, salvo para amenazar de muerte al que osaba rosarle el hombro en el caso de los juegos de Sci-Fi, muchas de las maquinas que eran firma Android podían ser programadas con clásicos como San Andreas, Félix se desmayo cuando supo que ese juego radicaba en la matanza desmedida, terrorismo y crimen organizado (todos se horrorizaron cuando supieron que todos los niños de la zona adoraban liquidar policías, muchos villanos clásicos sintieron envidia, pero no podían 'hacerse Turbo') . Los personajes pocas veces salían y cuando lo hacían era para intercambiar armas con otros juegos.

Otros simplemente estaban tan inmersos en sus mundos virtuales que les parecía una real pérdida de tiempo salir a los puertos, los que lo hacían lo hacían por curiosidad. Cuando fue instalado en las memorias computarizadas (pues era un puerto infinito con acceso a internet muy parecido a los edificios de la película Matrix) la última versión de God Of War fue un tremendo caos para los soldados salir con vida de ese juego al que juraron no volver a entrar, si no querían ser sacrificados y el protagonista del juego no tenia buen humor.

Ciertamente las historias biográficas de cada juego eran de temáticas muy profundas, muchas eran psicológicas otras demasiado graficas y basadas en realidades humanas. Sin dudas un mundo para metes apartadas de la inocente diversión que otorgaba el Arcade.

Los más amigables entre toda esa gama de juegos virtuales fueron los personajes de los jugadores de la FIFA. Los futbolistas y otros juegos de deportes no tenían problemas en relacionarse con los personajes de Arcade y eran quienes salían mas a menudo de sus mundos y gracias a ellos sabían mucho del 'Otro Barrio'

Pero algo que tenían que tener MUY en cuenta era nunca pisar el nivel Survival Horror, según ellos se tenía que ser suicida para querer investigar.

— ¿Crees que sea verdad?— pregunto a Félix el grandulón vestido de rojo.

— ¿Qué cosa Ralph? — el reparador alzo una ceja mientras interrumpía su acción de tomarse un tarro de leche con chocolate.

—Ya sabes, eso que nos dijeron hace unas semanas los de los juegos de sobreviviendo al horror— de solo recordarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta y eso que ya los tenía como Puerco Espín

—No creo que sea cierto— dijo totalmente convencido el pequeño reparador con su pueril sonrisa y total seguridad en lo que decía—No creo que los personajes de esos juegos…este…mmm— Félix intentaba recordar el termino que habían usado los poquísimos amigos que tenían del otro puerto, pero fracaso totalmente.

—Gore.

—Sí, eso. No es posible que ellos _crean_ que de verdad sus mundos son reales. Es simplemente una locura.

Aunque Félix tenía un buen punto, algo le seguía gritando lo contrario, después de todo el premio al mayor escándalo que habían escuchado era que los personajes de los juegos Survival Horror y Psico-Terror, entre muchos otros sub-géneros estuvieran quizás programados de forma que creyeran que todo lo que vivían era real. Los demás compañeros de puerto de estos no podían ni siquiera conciliar el sueño por los gritos guturales que salían de las entradas de dichos mundos ¡Y con el lugar cerrado en la madrugada! Por lo poco que sabían ellos estaban activos las veinticuatros horas del día.

—Tienes razón Félix, es una tontería— dijo Ralph sonriendo para auto convencerse de lo antes dicho. Nada de eso era posible, una vez cerrado el antes únicamente Arcade todos salían de sus roles y tenían su tiempo de descanso y esparcimiento fuera del mundo ficticio, no era creíble que hubiera videojuegos donde los personajes siguieran en combate.

Pasaron las semanas y el Arcade estaba abarrotado día (y también noches en casos especiales) de niños, jóvenes y adultos. Sin dudarlo era el mejor lugar para estar en línea.

Eso hasta que un día algo alarmo a Ralph hasta la medula. Fue tanto que simplemente detuvo la trillada rutina en pleno juego en el Arcade de Repara Félix Jr. Los niños que estaban jugando inmediatamente corrieron a buscar al encargado y decirle que el juego se había quedado congelado.

— ¡Ralph! — gritaba Félix junto a sus demás compañeros, justo antes de que los inquilinos del edificio que Ralph destruía lo cargasen para tirarlo al fango este vio claramente el Arcade de Sugar Rush y detuvo a los más pequeños. Este seguía expectante. Viendo impasible el vidrio que dividía el virtual del real— ¡Ralph! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué detuviste el juego? — un ya nervioso Félix estaba zarandeándolo de un brazo como podía, pero no recibía respuesta.

Ralph solo atino a señalizar pobremente lo que veía.

—Ralph— espeto Félix indignado y cruzado de brazos de manera poco masculina— Ya sabes que no tengo tu tamaño ¿Qué estás viendo?

El más pequeño no pudo seguir preguntando pues el más grande de los presentes lo alzo por encima de su cabeza como un niño pequeño, pero antes de que el reparador tuviera tiempo de patalear se quedo en el mismo estado de desconcierto.

Sugar Rush tenía un cartel de 'fuera de servicio' pegado a la pantalla. Tal y como aquella vez que Ralph había escapado y Repara Félix Jr, estuvo a punto de ser desconectado.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — soltó extremadamente serio el demoledor.

—No lo sé, pero podremos averiguar cuando cierren el Arcade.

Dijo el más pequeño sintiendo el temor de Ralph, lo más seguro era que estuviera terriblemente preocupado por Vanellope, y como no el también le había agarrado mucho cariño a la princesa de Sugar Rush, pero por ahora seguirían con la rutina.

Al caer la noche, Ralph y Félix tocaron puerto, en vez del ruido habitual de la vida nocturna todo estaba relativamente callado, los pocos que habían salido de sus mundos se hallaban reunidos en grupos, incluso protagonistas y villanos. Todos habían formado una hermandad con la llegada de Los Nuevos.

Inmediatamente divisaron a un escuadrón de la esposa de Félix patrullando y a otros haciendo guardia frente a la entrada del mundo de Sugar Rush. Ralph no perdió tiempo y entro siendo transportado al mundo de los dulces.

— ¡Félix!

El aludido se giro rápidamente y su rostro se ilumino, alguien le había detenido antes de que le siguiera el paso a su mejor amigo.

Quien más sino la 'reina de sus días y princesa de sus noches' (inserte tono de Félix embelesado dando pena ajena) la Sargento Calhoun, esta se le acercaba con el rostro entre autoritario y complacido de verlo este se sonrojo fuertemente cuando lo agarro sin tacto del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto a su altura para saludarlo con un rudo beso, solo para dejarlo caer de bruces al suelo.

—T-también te extrañe amor— dijo avergonzado de que los papeles en su relación siempre iban a estar invertidos, al ser ella de animación japonesa ocasionalmente lo llamaba _Uke_ y él no sabía qué rayos significaba. Solo sabía que cada vez que le preguntaba a algún otro personaje de Hero Duty estos se echaban a reír como maniáticos— ¿Qué ocurrió?

La Sargento preciso ir al punto, más bien se habían tardado en aparecer en la escena.

—Algo paso esta madrugada, no sabemos quien fue; Muchos menos si fue del Arcade aunque dudamos seriamente eso— su mirada se ensombreció y su ceño se frunció duramente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué paso? — Félix puso su cara más seria mientras intentaba entender.

—_Algo_, o alguien ataco a Vanellope.

— ¡¿Qué?! — el reparador no podía estar en un estado de escándalo mas grande, ¿Quién atacaría a una niña indefensa? Ciertamente no podía ser nadie del Arcade todos se conocían y Vanellope era casi la protegida de todos. Hasta los demás villanos que gustaban de la violencia la adoraban por ser una niña ruda— ¿Qué le paso? Oh Dios mío ¿Está bien?

—Dentro de lo que cabe…Tal vez— respondió desganada la Sargento mientras hacia una especie de ademan de derrota con su blaster, ciertamente ella le había tomado mucho cariño a la pequeña y más cuando demostraba más coraje que muchos de sus sub-alternos cuando iba a visitarla a Hero Duty, incluso sentía un impropio instinto maternal con ella. Por esa misma razón estaba pensando en las mil y un maneras de matar a lo que había osado atacarla.

Félix por su parte estaba blanco como un papel, él y Ralph esperaban que hubiera sido un error del sistema o que Sugar Rush estuviera en reparaciones, pero ahora que sabía de boca de su esposa que el problema radicaba en la princesa de Sugar Rush. Bueno no quería imaginarse la reacción de Ralph el demoledor.

…

Ralph ya se encontraba caminando por senderos hechos de caramelos, para su sorpresa no se tuvo que adentrar mucho en el mundo de los dulces para que los habitantes del juego aparecieran de la nada prácticamente y corrieran hacia él. Las niñas lucían sumamente preocupadas y de los pocos niños que había se veían totalmente escandalizados, más serias para con la situación lucían las chicas.

— ¡Ralph! ¡Por el amor a la frutilla! ¡Ya te habías tardado! — casi le ladro en la cara Taffyta totalmente iracunda, desde que Vanellope la había nombrado _Canciller_ era muy amiga (quien lo diría) de la niña de cabello negro. En esos momentos actuaba como la portavoz del grupo— ¡Tienes que venir rápido al castillo!

Dicho esto los ciudadanos de Sugar Rush adecuaron un carro de dulces gigantesco para llevarlo lo más rápido posible a donde los aposentos de la gobernante del lugar, los demás fueron con sus autos individualmente como sequito de Taffyta y Ralph, quien ya lucia bastante asustado.

Intento que alguien le explicase que pasaba pero solo obtenía como respuesta reclamos y griterías de; Por qué no había llegado antes y entre otros, para cuando diviso a los guardias/galletas oreo fue que alguien le digno a gritarte (para variar) que alguien había atacado a Vanellope en medio de la madrugada.

Esta de más decir que el Amargo Bill se resigno a reconstruir el living del castillo por el desastre que Ralph había provocado en un arrebato de ira desmedida cuando oyó tal cosa, era un milagro que el castillo se mantuviera en pie.

Para cuando llego al nivel de la enfermería donde permanecía Vanellope postraba en una camilla/barra de chocolate con un malvavisco sirviéndole de almohada sus ojos no pudieron darle crédito a su razón.

La niña estaba dormida, su tez estaba de un blanco antinatural y enfermo y para rematar tenía el cuello expuesto (su capucha parecía haber sido arrancada con violencia) por donde podía apreciar un moretón enorme, parecía como si hubieran intentado colgarla del cuello con una cuerda rasposa.

A Ralph se le desorbitaron los ojos del pánico, las enfermeras se apartaron de su camino cuando se acerco a la camilla, la niña sintió su presencia (siempre sabia cuando él se acercaba nadie podía tener tanto peso al caminar como él) abrió los ojos con suma dificultad e intento enfocarlo.

—R-Ralph— dijo la pequeña, con una voz apenas audible, el no aguanto más y la abrazo con toda la delicadeza que su fuerza bruta le permitía, la pequeña estaba con su ropa de siempre y con ese hematoma en el cuello. Pero era más el trauma mental que el físico—Estoy bien…p-puedes soltarme.

— ¡¿BIEN?! — Grito el demoledor sumamente exaltado— ¡¿Le llamas bien a estar postrada en una enfermería?! Vanellope- — antes de que este siguiera gritándole como un padre enojado esta le corto de tajo.

—Bien…pues si estoy bien, porque _podría_ estar muerta.

Con esa declaración carente de voz infantil y jubilo o siquiera de berrinche Ralph sintió el alma abandonarlo. Vanellope no estaba siendo la de siempre, era como si algo se hubiera roto en su mente.

Ella atino a verlo a los ojos estos estaban dilatados de miedo, un miedo que nunca vio en ella, de hecho era un miedo que jamás había visto en nadie nunca antes en su vida, era como si ella hubiera sido testigo de algo verdaderamente horrible o estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla.

Tenía que saber que había pasado con exactitud. Tenía que liquidar con sus puños a quien se había atrevido a tocarla, aunque ella parecía todavía en otra dimensión fuera del Arcade este le insistió para que le contara.

—Hoy…en la madrugada— volvió a hablar la pequeña, no le agradaba para nada el hecho de tener que repetir lo que ya le había contado a la Sargento Calhoun en un interrogatorio que tuvieron—S-se me había olvidado presumirte mi triple triunfo de ayer y quería regodearme haciendo que te levantaras a muy altas horas de la noche— dijo con una sonrisa triste, si ella solía hacer eso y era tanto agradable como desagradable para él cuando pasaba, pero como vino la leve sonrisa se fue— Todos estaban ya en sus mundos el puerto estaba desolado o…eso pensé yo.

…

_Vanellope se había olvidado totalmente de su 'labor' de ir donde Ralph, este siempre le sonreía con orgullo cuando ganaba las carreras una tras otra, pero no le había mostrado la reluciente medalla que le habían otorgado ese día. Si bien sabía que ya era muy entrada la noche, quizás fuera de madrugada no le importo. Salió del castillo y con su habilidad para teletransportarse apareció de inmediato en la entrada al mundo de Sugar Rush. _

_El puerto apenas si había sido vaciado hace unas pocas horas, estar en medio del verano hacia que el lugar abriera en las mañanas para todos los niños que gozaban de las vacaciones, no tenía mucho tiempo tenía que apresurarse. _

_Dio un par de saltos alegremente, el lugar estaba pobremente iluminado, había muchas esquinas oscuras, veía como todas las entradas a los mundos virtuales destellaban colores en neón fuertemente. Antes de que diera un paso más en dirección al Arcade de Repara Félix Jr. Sintió una corriente fría subirle por la espalda._

_Se giro algo asustada y no entendía porque ¿Qué era ese miedo tan desconocido? Miro para todos lados pero no encontró nada, se dijo a si misma que era su imaginación y apretando con fuerza el collar que Ralph le había regalado se dio valor para caminar._

_Gran error._

_En una esquina del puerto una figura extremadamente alta (debía medir por lo menos cinco metros) se apreciaba trabada en su sitio, Vanellope lo vio de soslayo pero antes de hacer nada algo la atrapo del cuello con una fuerza brutal._

_Gimió de dolor solo para ver con horror que lo que la estaba elevando a más de seis metros del suelo era especie de tentáculo negro. Se forzó a ver hacia abajo mientras intentaba deshacer el agarre infructuosamente. Lo que vio la dejo sin cavilaciones._

_Una especie de hombre amorfo extremadamente delgado, __**sin cara**__ y con un aparente traje de gala negro con corbata de igual color la estaba suspendiendo del suelo, tenia ambos brazos tras la espalda, pero la niña podía sentir claramente sus diabólicas intenciones. _

_Estaba aterrada, había dejado de respirar. Temió por su vida, comenzó a llorar descontrolada pero su garganta estaba tan sujeta que ningún ruido salía de ella._

_Solo un poco mas…y le podría romper fácilmente la tráquea._

— _¡HEY!_

— _¡PERO QUE DIABLOS!_

_Gracias al cielo los soldados de Hero Duty eran siempre los últimos en abandonar el puerto, un par de los autoproclamados policías del Arcade corrían a toda velocidad a su encuentro, el de mayor rango comenzó a disparar a la cosa que mantenía la niña suspendida en lo alto. El ente sin cara pareció fruncir ligeramente donde debería tener las cejas que marcaran su ceño. Soltó a su presa como quien no quiere la cosa y desapareció sin dejar rastros._

_Vanellope cayó al suelo de bruces, comenzó a toser fuertemente, el aire apenas se filtraba a sus pulmones, uno de los soldados informo con su comunicador a la Sargento Calhoun quien ni lenta ni perezosa atendió al llamado y apareció en un tris. La niña se había aferrado a ella y no paraba de llorar._

…

Ralph no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Te lo juro…pude sentir…— la niña miro sus manos como temiendo que fueran a desaparecer, tenia ligeros temblores mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos y se sorbía la nariz—Pude sentir sus ganas de matarme, también…también…— el simple hecho de haber experimentado semejante sensación de lascivia por parte de aquella cosa habían logrado traumarla, pero apenas fue una pequeña pisca de las intenciones de aquella cosa.

Ralph se quedo con ella todo lo que pudo, intento consolarla y ella pareció reaccionar bien ante la sensación de estar protegida por su mejor amigo.

…

En cuanto a Félix, este tenía buen rato desmayado en el piso del puerto. La versión que le había contado la Sargento fue dura y sin vacilaciones, sin mencionar el toque siniestro que la caracterizaba, Félix se había asustado tanto al oír lo que le había pasado a Vanellope que simplemente se desvaneció.

Un soldado tuvo la delicadeza de despertarlo lanzándole un vaso de agua en la cara, pero el desmayo persistía a lo que su esposa le propino una cachetada.

— ¡AH! — despertó de golpe el reparador viendo hacia todos lados histérico, solo para encontrar a la mujer rubia viéndolo con pena ajena y a algunos soldados reírse abiertamente de él. Todos voltearon al ver como Ralph hacia acto de presencia saliendo del mundo de las golosinas con un ceño fruncido que podía competir con el de un perro rabioso. Se tomo la delicadeza de mandar a volar al molesto policía fronterizo que siempre le fastidiaba cuando salía de su o de otros mundos.

—Sargento Calhoun— dijo con su habitual tono de convicción— ¿Ya saben quien fue?

La mujer se vio obligada a decirle lo que quería escuchar. Aunque no le complaciera para nada decirle aquello.

—No— Ralph estaba a punto de armar una escena—Dependemos de la presencia de los del puerto vecino. Nadie en Arcade encaja o sabe de alguien con la descripción que Vanellope dio, solo pudo ser alguien de Los Nuevos.

Y con esa severa declaración era obvio que la rivalidad y odio entre los juegos clásicos y modernos se había declarado como guerra.

Paso una hora para que algunos de los personajes de UEFA Champions que venían de la XboX360 dieran un recorrido por el puerto, Félix solía ser el intermediario siempre (ya que se había descubierto como fanático del futbol) Ralph y la Sargento Calhoun se había aproximado también.

—Ejem. Caballeros— hablo Félix algo nervioso, los jugadores le saludaron muy animados como siempre, pero al ver la cara de espanto que tenía el reparador sintieron que algo raro pasaba, como el más pequeño se entrecortaba demasiado al hablar su esposa intercedió por él.

—Estamos investigando un intento de homicidio en el Arcade, seria de ayuda que nos proporcionaran información.

— ¿Qué cosa?/ ¿Cómo es posible?/ ¿somos sospechosos o qué?/ ¿Qué clase de idiota no sabe que morir fuera de tu mundo impide regenerarse? — eran algunas de las peroratas que estaban dando el grupo de jugadores, la soldado tuvo que poner su mejor cara de: 'has silencio basura o te volare los sesos' para que se callaran.

—Tenemos la descripción del culpable, pero el problema es que no vive en el Arcade. Obligatoriamente tiene que ser de otro puerto.

Al escuchar eso todos tomaron asiento, ciertamente algunos conocían a la pequeña que se vio envuelta en todo ese embrollo, muchos se indignaron hasta más no poder, otros querían participar en el futuro linchamiento.

—Y a todas estas ¿Cómo luce ese enfermo? — soltó el capitán del equipo a lo que los demás asintieron.

—Según sabemos, es un personaje antropomorfo. Debe tener por lo menos cinco o cuatro metros de altura, va de traje y por lo que sabemos carece de rostro.

Cuando la Sargento termino de decir los detalles más resaltantes, Ralph, Félix y el sequito de seguridad de Calhoun vieron como todos y cada uno de los jugadores se ponían del color de una pared y perdían todo rasgo de valor en sus rostros, parecía como si los hubieran condenado a la guillotina.

Si no soltaron un grito colectivo fue de puro milagro. Una vez mas y tragando saliva duramente el que pregunto por el sujeto tuvo que volver a hablar.

—Sa-sabemos q-quien es— dijo mirando al suelo impotente, solo levanto la mirada para expresar una resolución radical, el mismo se odio por lo que dijo—Deberían olvidarse de atraparlo.

En ese momento Ralph le había conectado un puñetazo que lo mando a volar y estrellarse contra una pared. El capitán quedo inconsciente.

— **¡RALPH!** — gritaron sus conocidos y los demás jugadores se vieron mortalmente intimidados.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante cosa? ¡Ese tipo intento matar a una niña inocente!

— ¡Escucha grandulón! — Le gruño en la cara muy molesto un jugador con largas Rastas mientras los otros auxiliaban al capitán— ¡No saben en lo que se están metiendo! ¡No todo el maldito mundo es color rosa y para niños! ¡¿Captas?!

La exaltación de ese jugador dejo un claro rostro de sorpresa en todos menos en Ralph que se veía mortalmente ofendido.

— ¡¿ACASO ESTAN DEFENDIENDO A ESE TIPO?!

— ¡No grandísimo inútil los estamos protegiendo! — volvió a gritarle en la cara ese hombre moreno, Ralph seguía sulfurándose ¡El era el gran demoledor! ¡Nada podía asustarlo!

— ¿P-protegernos? — Chillo Félix— ¿De qué exactamente?

El moreno y otro par parecieron meditar si decirles o no, si Ralph planeaba venganza serian responsables indirectamente de su muerte por haberle dicho.

—El nombre del tipo que están buscando es Slenderman— comenzó sumamente incomodo— No sé cómo llego aquí, normalmente es de los que no salen de sus mundos, pero tenemos entendido que dejaron su programa descargado anoche en una computadora, quizás se filtro en el Arcade por curiosidad.

— ¿Quién es, que quiere aquí? — pregunto severamente la Sargento Calhoun, tenía que tener más información del supuesto criminal.

—Es un ser sobrenatural del juego Slender the Arrival, está en la sección de Survival Horror y departamento de terror. Es un asesino en serie, sus víctimas principales son niños. Es por eso que creo que ataco a la niña.

Los demás tenían sus ojos en blanco, Ralph se sobresalto cuando le dijeron de que departamento venia. Félix vomito en el instante en que se enteraron por boca de los indignados jugadores lo que solía hacerle a sus presas. Nunca habían escuchado cosas tan horribles en conjunto.

—Ya les dijimos que es sumamente peligroso entrar a esas secciones ¡Puede que no salga nadie con vida! — Otro de los jugadores tomo la palabra—Si ese psicópata salió de su juego será mejor que sellen las entradas como nosotros, les daremos los códigos para hacerlo.

—Un momento, ¿Cómo es que saben tanto de otros juegos si son tan anti-sociales entre ustedes? —espeto un soldado que se veía confundido.

—Puede que aquí las cosas sean 'calmadas' pero nosotros somos de formatos de última generación, estamos informados de todo. Todo el tiempo— otro jugador dijo eso haciendo sentir viejos a los que aun eran juegos clásicos, tal y como le diría alguien joven a su padre que toda la información la saca de internet.

Hero Duty llego al Arcade como el primer juego de la XboX pero había sido conectado al puerto clásico, si no fuera por eso también estaría junto a los juegos modernos.

Ralph veía al suelo consternado, no importaba si tenía que irse a un infierno para encontrar a ese tipo. Lo haría.

Solo que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Antes de que los jugadores se retiraran de Arcade este los siguió 'sigilosamente' pero ser tan grande le dificulto las cosas. Obviamente al conocer bien al grandulón Félix se dispuso a seguirlo pero fue frenado por su esposa.

—Es muy peligroso deberás quedarte.

Félix la vio dubitativo, estaba espantado de lo que se podría encontrar, pero también quería hacer justicia. Tuvo una discusión marital pero su esposa había accedido a que la acompañara a ella y a un pelotón de sus soldados junto con el demoledor solo porque este podía ser de utilidad gracias a su martillo mágico. Podría servir para algo ciertamente.

La Sargento Calhoun chasqueo la lengua cuando este saco ese último argumento, pero no terminaría la plática teniendo él, la última palabra, así que soltó llena de hastió un: —_Sharakusai Uke _(pasivo impertinente) — al decir esto tomándole la mano a Félix bruscamente los soldados se atacaron de la risa. Y el reparador se sonrojo de furia, estaba meditando donde podía encontrar un maldito diccionario Japonés/Español.

Los personajes de Los Nuevos tenían la facultad de usar las conexiones del cableado del lugar para pasar de un juego a otro y de un Arcade hasta una computadora fácilmente, gracias a sus códigos eran más versátiles que ellos, la Sargento Calhoun y sus sub-alternos tenían la misma capacidad, pero en lo que respecta a Ralph y Félix. Era difícil saber si el plan que la aguerrida mujer tenía en la cabeza funcionaria.

— ¿Es la única forma? — pregunto un avergonzado Félix, traía puesto uno de los uniformes de los soldados de Hero Duty y no hace falta decir que le quedaba obscenamente grande. Mientras que a Ralph ciertamente le apretaba.

—Si tomamos en cuenta de que solo es una teoría mía, quizás funcione— declaro su mujer mientras sus soldados hacían lo posible por no reírse de los dos 'nuevos reclutas' por así decirles, uno se veía estúpidamente tierno y algo deprimente y el otro no se sentía nada cómodo.

El plan de la Sargento Calhoun era simple: Si recubrían la base de datos que conformaban a los personajes de Arcade con una indumentaria calibrada para resistir el tráfico de información del cableado del establecimiento quizá resistirían hasta llegar a los puertos vecinos.

No supieron si esto funcionaria hasta que lo pusieron en práctica. Fueron directamente a donde nacía el cable que les daba vida a todos los juegos por donde vieron desaparecer a los jugadores de UEFA champions como en una de las teletransportaciones de Vanellope.

Estaban recelosos, pero tenían la convicción bien puesta. Con una orden de la Sargento se dispusieron a entrar.

— ¡AAAAAAH! — Ralph y Félix tenían un rato gritando cuando se vieron inmersos en una especie de escudo de energía y sentían como algo los jalaba de adentro hacia afuera, la sensación no duro mucho como para que los demás se alarmaran pero ya la Sargento Calhoun tenía una vena hinchada en la sien de tanta gritería, por Dios ya habían atracado en el puerto hace unos instantes.

— ¡¿Se quieren callar?! Ya llegamos— dijo viendo todo a su alrededor como si estuvieran en territorio enemigo y técnicamente así era, los dos personajes clásicos abrieron los ojos lentamente (Félix estaba colgado de la pierna derecha de su esposa) y cuando terminaron de espabilarse perdieron el aliento por completo.

Lo que tenían enfrente era un mundo ciertamente desconocido había literalmente miles de puertos flotantes suspendidos unos encima de otros pero unidos con energía magnética, el blanco y verde neón eran predominantes todos los puertos digitales parecían edificios y se perdían a la vista, el suelo y todo lo que no fuera parte de un edificio eran cientos de circuitos por donde circulaba información.

—Bien muchachos, lo mejor será que nadie se separe hasta llegar al nivel Survival Horror— sentencio la mujer fuertemente armada mientras encabezaba el escuadrón y sus hombres se cuadraban firmes.

— ¿Saben como llegar? — pregunto algo receloso Ralph, era la primera vez en su vida que hacia algo como adentrarse a los juegos modernos era normal que estuviera escéptico.

—Mis hombres y yo hemos venido en misiones de reconocimiento antes, no tienes de que desconfiar— le aseguro autoritariamente—Estos niveles suelen cambiar de posición en conformidad sean frecuentados, los mas jugados están en los últimos niveles y los menos jugados en las bases— uno de sus soldados había sacado un mapa holográfico de la zona y esta mostraba la ubicación de los juegos que eran catalogados como 'peligro latente' y 'zona segura' los primeros eran o lugares inexplorados o mundos muy peligrosos y los últimos eran mundos conocidos que no representaban una amenaza.

Para su desgracia había una zona segura por cada cincuenta de peligro latente.

— ¡Oh! Algo así como las puntuaciones más altas en los Arcade's ¿No? — pregunto como un niño entusiasta el pequeño Félix a lo que su esposa asintió.

— ¿Cómo sabremos en qué nivel esta el sujeto? — arrojo Ralph ya impaciente por que se movieran, el sitio le estaba dando escalofríos, era todo tan modernizado y frio que se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, mientras que en su puerto todo era vida y algarabía a esas horas, allí parecía un sepulcro. Los personajes de los videojuegos de deportes tenían razón cuando decían que casi nadie salía.

—Ya nos habían dicho los muchachos de la Champions que registraron actividad del sujeto justo antes de cerrar, lo que significa que fue el juego más jugado hoy, eso posiciona a todo su departamento en los últimos niveles.

Al escuchar eso de la mujer rubia los dos personajes de juegos clásicos se pusieron pálidos, el ultimo nivel de cada uno de los miles de edificios no era siquiera visible, una especie de niebla impedía ver hasta las alturas. La torre Sky City podía sentirse pequeña delante de esos descomunales rascacielos.

Luego de que caminaran un par de minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un punto de información. Brillando como una columna de luz en medio del puerto de Los Nuevos estaba un holograma parecido al policía fronterizo del Arcade, inmóvil en su sitio dando vida a aquella luz (quizá fuera para dar su posición) pero este parecía un androide de última generación, según los soldados de Calhoun había varios de ellos siempre vigilando la zona, tenían entendido según el último informe del sondeo que estos eran guías y oficiales fronterizos.

—Bienvenidos a la interface, favor de facilitar información de su procedencia.

Hablo con voz neutra aquel androide cuando vio que todos se le acercaban simultáneamente.

—Venimos del puerto clásico— hablo Félix risueñamente interrumpiendo a la portavoz oficial, su susodicha esposa. Esta se vio un poco irritara de que la interrumpiera, para sorpresa de todos aquel androide que fulguraba en esa luz de circuitos pareció contener una risa maliciosa de burla, pero mantuvo la compostura.

— ¿Razón de la visita, y mundo que desean encontrar? — volvió a interrogar formalmente.

—Buscamos a un sujeto llamado Slenderman.

Si bien la Sargento se volvió a ver interrumpida (luego amenazaría a esos dos de hacerles un hoyo en el trasero con su blaster si volvían a interrumpir) también ella se vio sorprendida por el tono de furia que tenia Ralph en la voz.

El androide pareció procesar la información y adopto una mirada seria.

—Departamento de terror. Sección Survival Horror. Juego: Slender the Arrival. Ultimo piso edificio de Inter-Face juego en línea— dicho esto hizo un ademan con uno de sus brazos y los edificios se movieron alrededor de ellos como si estuvieran seleccionando canciones en una rockola (todos estaban firmes salvo Félix y Ralph quienes gritaron apenas esto sucedió hasta que termino) frente suyo estaba un portentoso edificio a solo treinta metros—Suban por la plataforma, manténganse dentro de ella en todo momento…debo recordarles que si mueren fuera de sus juegos no volverán a regenerarse.

El tono que había usado para decir eso los había dejado helados, era tan frio que algunos sintieron sus espinas dorsales punzar.

—Eh, gracias— dijo Félix dubitativo mientras le seguía el paso a los demás que ya habían emprendido la marcha.

—No pensé nunca que los juegos de Arcade fueran suicidas— dijo el androide de manera resuelta y despreocupada cuando todos los demás se hallaban muy lejos para escucharlo, sería interesante ver si salían con vida, después de todo nadie había estado tan loco para pedir esa dirección desde que lo instalaron.

Una vez el grupo conformado por quince soldados, la Sargento Calhoun, Ralph y Félix tocaron la plataforma (que era un cuadro que levitaba a unos diez centímetros del suelo con capacidad aproximada de treinta personajes) subieron casi a la velocidad de un rayo hasta el último piso, luego de atravesar la niebla eléctrica vieron perfectamente los últimos pisos, al llegar a la cúspide entraron por una compuerta.

Pero al poner el primer pie dentro todos se congelaron.

Algunos comenzaron a respirar de manera entrecortada pero al ser soldados tenían que mantenerse serenos. Si se veían como insurrectos frente a Calhoun podían despedirse de varias de sus vidas cuando volvieran a Hero Duty.

Félix estaba hiperventilándose un poco, sentía como si algo le estuviera estrujando los bits que conformaban su corazón, era una sensación espantosa como si algo constantemente te estuviera vigilando. Era una sensación totalmente diabólica.

Ralph también se había estremecido un poco, pero era un hombre rudo no iba a mostrar flaquezas, la menos afectada parecía ser la Sargento Calhoun quien se veía totalmente inmutable y con el semblante serio.

Estaban en una versión totalmente antitética del puerto del Arcade, si bien era idéntico en formato con cada puerta con una leyenda rezando el nombre de los juegos, las paredes, el piso y otras secciones eran totalmente negras y los marcos de las entradas eran de metal con detalles en rojo.

—Bien muchachos, es hora de encontrar lo que vinimos a buscar.

Con esa última orden todos se dispersaron a encontrar la puerta correcta, pues había demasiadas parecían estar todas esparcidas en kilómetros.

Félix se cubrió los oídos apenas pasó de largo varias entradas, los gritos que salían de estas fraccionaban el aire, no aguantaría mucho en aquel lugar. Los demás soldados estaban viendo hacia atrás constantemente y de forma paranoica.

La Sargento Calhoun se pregunto qué diantres pasaba en esos mundos para que el aire de ese lugar estuviera tan pesado y tuviera esa aura siniestra que ninguno de los virus de su mundo lograba emitir aun con su sed de destrucción masiva.

Ella estaba recorriendo el lugar con Ralph quien veía todo asombrado.

— ¡SEÑOR! — Llamo uno de los soldados de Calhoun desde el otro extremo del lugar— ¡Lo encontramos Señor!

Al escuchar tal afirmación los demás se llegaron al sitio rápidamente, era una puerta imponente y efectivamente rezaba en un marco totalmente desalineado y de colores que saltaban fuertemente a la vista: Slender the Arrival.

—Yo primero— se aventuro Ralph, nadie le quitaría el gusto de poder moler a golpes a ese tal Slender.

Los demás lo siguieron, súbitamente se vieron dentro de un lóbrego busque. Todo estaba endemoniadamente oscuro y la luna se veía horripilante.

Todos se giraron hacia todos lados cuando escucharon gritos femeninos resonando por todo el bosque. Los soldado prepararon sus blaster y la Sargento se puso en posición de defensa, Félix no supo como no mojo los pantalones y Ralph parecía ebullir de ira.

De improviso varios muchachos que tenían pinta de adolescentes salieron de entre unos matorrales asustados hasta la medula, los pasaron de largo la mayoría de ellos pero unos cuando los voltearon a ver recapacitando un poco.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — grito un muchacho haciendo que sus compañeros (una chica con ropa muy reveladora y un muchacho con la cara llena de pircing's se voltearan) — ¡Es la policía! — grito señalando a Calhoun y sus soldados.

Los otros sintieron que les volvía el alma al cuerpo y corrieron hacia ellos, el muchacho moreno que había gritado antes se aferro al cuello de uno de los sub-alternos de Calhoun.

— ¡Ayuda por piedad! ¡Se que nos creerán oficiales pero nos está persiguiendo un espectro! — los demás se vieron mutuamente sin entender nada.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya asesino a la mitad de nuestro grupo por favor ayúdennos! — exclamo la muchacha que se veía totalmente destrozada.

Antes de que terminaran su perorata los tres chicos fueron atravesados del estomago por lo que parecían ser tentáculos negros muy gruesos. Todos se quedaron estupefactos viendo como la sangre salía de sus bocas y fosas nasales sin control, la muchacha aun permanecía mas consiente que sus otros acompañantes tenia convulsiones, por lo cual un tentáculo adicional salió de la oscuridad y le partió el cráneo a la mitad.

Los otros chicos se hallaban siendo descuartizados sin piedad, por cada miembro que les era arrebatado salía sangre muy realista, tejidos, músculos, venas, huesos todo se podía apreciar claramente. Los tres terminaron hechos carne molida en el pasto Verdi-negro.

Los soldados de Calhoun no habían dejado de disparar al origen de los tentáculos pero era literalmente atinarle al vacio, Ralph perdió el lívido y Félix estaba en un estado semi catatónico. Jamás había visto tanta sangre ¡JAMAS HABIA SIQUIERA VISTO SANGRE! Con su martillo era suficiente para curar heridas, pero ahora sentía que no le serviría de mucho.

Algo se removía entre los árboles, unos notaron que algunos tenían notas de advertencia pegados. Era claro que lo que sea que habitara en ese bosque no quería invasores.

Volvieron a escuchar gemidos y alaridos de terror y los que si sentían sus piernas intentaron seguirle el paso a la Sargento.

— ¡Que maldita cosa fue la que paso!

— ¡¿Cómo DIANTRES quieres que sepa?!

— ¡Maldición dejen de gritar! ¡El enemigo esta cerca! — hablo firme la líder del escuadrón a sus hombres, honestamente les parecía ridículo estar allí, aun si lograban matar al tipo este estaba en su juego ¿No? Volvería a regenerarse.

Pero Ralph y Calhoun estaba cegados por la ira, no dejarían escapar la oportunidad.

Para cuando llegaron a un claro (si es que se podía llamar así ya que todo era estúpidamente macabro y se necesitaban linternas para enfocar bien) se vieron con la 'agradable' sorpresa de encontrar al ente sin cara descuartizando sin piedad a varios pobres diablos con sumo gusto mientras tenia ambas manos tras la espalda.

— ¡ALTO ALLI! — grito la mujer rubia apuntándole con el blaster, Slender se giro molesto, cuanto odiaba que la policía (pues eso presumía) se metiera en sus asuntos cuando estaba matando cómodamente en SU bosque. El no tenía la culpa de que todos los días extrañamente apareciera gente a pesar de las advertencias.

El sumamente delgado y esperpéntico ente sin cara se volteo fastidiado, tenía entre sus tentáculos a una rubia que se le estaba corriendo el rímel de tanto jadear y llorar por auxilio. ¿Le habían gritado ALTO a el? Ya lo veríamos.

Luego de deshacerse de Lauren y esa odiosa de Kate a quien no se le dificultaba hipnotizar no tuvo más remedio que descargar su sed de sangre con otros habitantes (El ignoraba que fueran personajes secundarios) Pero no había visto a ningún policía. Bueno hasta ahora.

Solo lo hizo para provocar a esa supuesta mujer policía, pero lo que vino a continuación fue su sadismo enmarcado de la peor manera, hizo que sus tentáculos atravesaran cada orifico del cuerpo de esa chica y la partieran desde dentro con una maestría y rapidez impresionantes. Se oyó el crujir de todos sus huesos mientras la lanzaba al pasto ensangrentado como una bola de papel humana.

Félix termino por desmayarse luego de llorar descontrolado y a Ralph le faltaba muy poco. Los soldados solo pudieron gritarle maldiciones gracias a la impotencia que sentían.

— ¡MALDITO MOUSTRO SIN CARA! — grito Calhoun al tiempo que se ensañaba con él con su blaster, pero Slender desapareció antes de que le llegara un solo tiro y reapareció a solo un metro del grupo.

Fijo si no-vista en ese grupo de despreciable gente, ¿nunca se cansarían de molestarlo? Bueno el tampoco se cansaría de liquidarlos.

Calhoun se sentía mortalmente intimidada, pero de un momento a otro un puñetazo mando a volar a Slender un par de metros, solo para que cayera de pie elegantemente y 'viera' al frente con hastió.

Un grandulón vestido de rojo muy extraño le había golpeado, sin duda tenía fuerza sobrehumana, el ente sin cara se acerco a paso lento mientras sus tentáculos serpenteaban por el suelo.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! — grito Ralph a lo que los demás le vieron con sorpresa. Al escuchar como querían correr por su vida Slender aparto casi una docena de cadáveres que parecían solo sobras de carne de su camino, ¿dos persecuciones en una noche? Eso le estaba pasando muy seguido.

Uno de los soldados cargo a Félix quien seguía inconsciente y los demás se aventuraron a usar sus piernas a todo lo que daban mientras Ralph demolía arboles a diestra y siniestra intentando bloquearle el paso a Slender, este no tenía mucha dificultad de seguirles el paso a pesar de que su amado bosque estaba siendo destruido, sus tentáculos podían levantar más de quinientos quilos cada uno no era problema.

Todos sentían como el terror estaba calándoles cada hueso hasta el tuétano, aquella cosa era perturbante les seguía con tanta normalidad como si fuera un lobo intentando comerse un conejo, sus tentáculos negros seguían serpenteando por el suelo y el aire, bajaron por una colina, la puerta para salir de su mundo ya era visible.

No perdieron tiempo y la cruzaron, pero cuando todos se vieron jadeantes en el suelo del enlace de los juegos Survival Horror vieron como el ente sin cara se materializaba fuera de su juego, era la segunda vez que lo hacía y se seguía sintiendo extraño según él, pero no es que le diera mucha importancia, si no a que victimas podía encontrar.

—Este tipo no se cansa— espeto Calhoun mientras volvía a apuntarle, Ralph se vio deseoso de volver a golpearlo pues si era el mismo hombre que había intentado matar a Vanellope ahora lo odiaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Esa forma de matar sin escrúpulos era más que diabólica.

—Bien maldita cosa, estas fuera de tu juego; Ten por seguro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol— Slender se vio contrariado cuando menciono esa mujer la palabra 'juego' ¿A qué demonios se refería? Los humanos estaban cada vez mas locos. Un disparo del blaster de Calhoun le vino de lleno a un tentáculo y se lo destrozo, este no aulló de dolor pues muy pocas veces sucedía pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los balazos.

Este en venganza los tomo a todos de los talones y los arrojo con fuerza hasta una pared. Primero la tortura luego la ejecución, eso les pasaba por insolentes.

En medio de aquel aquelarre el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Félix salió volando y atravesó otra entrada transportándolo inmediatamente a otro juego.

— ¡FELIX! — gritaron al unisonó su esposa y su amigo. Los soldados se habían dividido cinco permanecían disparándole a Slender mientras los otros se aventuraron a rescatar al incapacitado del grupo.

Cuando Calhoun y Ralph fueron a seguirlos luego de que el grandulón le asestara varios golpes al ente algo los sobresalto.

Slender se había quedado quieto en su lugar observando la entrada con recelo, sus tentáculos retrocedieron y se guardaron en su espalda por si solos, no esperaron la orden de su señor. Este pareció meditar algo mientras obviaba por completo a Ralph y como manteniendo su auto-preservación Slender hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? — recapacitó el demoledor, la Sargento no quería creerlo pero le pareció haber visto _miedo_ en la postura de Slenderman. Sintió un mal cosquilleo en la espina y fue cuando se digno a voltear y ver el nombre del juego al que su esposo había sido enviado en contra de su voluntad.

Se quedo en blanco apenas termino de leer el titulo que estaba escrito en un aviso, como un aviso de la entrada a una ciudad o pueblo.

Ralph, como siempre algo lento para leer, leyó en voz alta intentando pronunciar bien—Welcome…To Silent Hill III.

Se rasco la cabeza mientras la ladeaba, si bien seguía enojado de no haber podido eliminar a ese tipo fuera de su mundo ahora le intrigaba mucho ese otro juego bien, no podía ser peor que el de Slender, hasta el momento nada ni nadie convencería a Ralph de que The Arrival no era el juego más sangriento.

Pero la realidad era otra.

La Sargento Calhoun respiraba de manera entrecortada, producto de la ansiedad. Cuando enfoco su linterna a las entradas contiguas casi perdió el raciocinio.

Sabia de juegos que tenían continuaciones ¿Pero esto?

Debía haber más de dos docenas de entradas con el mismo título, pero diferente socialización y sub-titulaje revelando el grado de dificultad u en el peor de los casos de horror y sangre. Su marido había caído en la desgracia de haber sido teletransportado a un juego aparentemente muy popular.

No sabían qué clase de cosas descubrirían en ese tal Silent Hill.

**N/A: BIEN es la hora de la verdad, yo no me esperaba que esto fuera a lo MAXIMO un fic de tres capítulos. Me odie por tres días con eso que le hice a Vanellope, no me mal-entiendan, adoro a esa niña pero desgraciadamente era el único personaje que tendría alguna relevancia para que esto funcionara (T.T) ¿Les gusto? Háganmelo saber.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Wreck-It Ralph es propiedad de Walt Disney Pictures.Y se sobre entiende que ninguno de los juegos citados aquí para la trama tampoco.

N/A: Segundo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten, debo advertir que en ninguno de mis Fic's utilizo el Oc (horrible) si cito personajes seculares son parte integral de los juegos en donde son mencionados. Perdón por la tardanza problemas con el Internet A NIVEL NACIONAL. Cabe destacar, en fin gracias por seguir la historia y los chicos tendrán tanto apoyo como traumas.

Arcade Infernal

Félix sentía que el mundo le estaba dando vueltas furiosamente. Un dolor de cabeza marca dinamita le estaba profanando el cráneo, sin lugar a dudas se había dado duro contra algo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez mientras sentía como algo le astillaba la piel. Estaba recostado boca abajo en una duela de madera.

Lo primero que enfoco fue la lóbrega luz que hacia danzar las siluetas entre sus pupilas, la luz parpadeante no le serbia de nada. Pero en medio de su desorientación logro enfocar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Una voz femenina le interrogo en medio de la incertidumbre, algo fuerte pero aparentemente dulce. Cuando termino su escena del inconsciente se dio el lujo de ver a su interlocutora. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Había una chica frente a él, no debía tener más de dieciocho años, cabello rubio. Si no tuviera ese aspecto desalineado y aparentes signos de lucha y manchas de sangre en su ropa la habría confundido con su esposa. Tenían un formato de alta definición parecido.

Aquella muchacha lucia los ojos sin brillo, como si hubiera sido testigo de cosas realmente horribles, ese aspecto preocupado le estaba dando pavor, con un nudo en la garganta se aventuro a hablar vacilantemente, para empezar no sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado allí.

Trago aire y con la boca seca contesto:

—B-bien c-creo— miro frenético a su alrededor mientras supervisaba que no le faltara algún miembro o algo peor— ¿D-donde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

La chica le sonrió de lado, al parecer nunca había visto y u oído hablar de manera tan dulce e inocente a quien sea, no sabía porque pero desde que vio a ese pequeño hombre con aspecto de mecánico le pareció ver un aura distinta a la que en su horripilante y satírica vida había visto nunca.

—Mi nombre es Heather. Y estas en…—la muchacha pareció dudar y después de titubear un poco entre la comparación que estaba haciendo con el séptimo círculo del infierno decidió proseguir: — Estas en Silent Hill.

— ¿Silent Hill? —Debía de ser otro juego, era lo más acertado que le venía a la mente— ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?— Félix ladeo la cabeza anonadado. Cuando inspecciono el lugar con la mirada se dio cuenta de que estaban en una especie de cuarto de hotel, uno muy deprimente, es mas parecía que la habitación se había quemado en algún punto de la historia y ahora solo el polvo dormía en esa habitación.

—Sí, es un pueblo fantasma. Tampoco yo sé exactamente como la gente es arrastrada hasta aquí.

Al oír eso a Félix se le pusieron los bits de punta.

Se puso de pie junto con Heather, la chica parecía estar esperando que algo grande sucediera pues veía la ventana con recelo, la niebla se filtraba y la trémula luz era bastante fría. Eso y el aire estaban viciado olía como a azufre arrastrado por la humedad, los escalofríos en su espalda estaban enloqueciéndolo por cada segundo que intentaba darse calor frotándose los brazos con sus manos en un abrazo inútil.

—B-bueno, será mejor que salga de este juego ¿Señorita Heather me puede llevar a la entrada? — cuando termino de parlotear casi en un gemido chillón la rubia se le quedo viendo expectante.

— ¿A qué se refiere con ''Juego''? — espeto viéndolo como un bicho raro.

Félix sintió que se congelaba junto con el gélido clima. Si bien aun tenia recelo y dudas sobre que _todos_ los juegos de Survival Horror creyeran que sus mundos eran reales. Ahora no le cavia ninguna duda: Por desgracia.

El reparador se vio en un aprieto. Si le decía a Heather que el venia de un videojuego de Arcade con más de cincuenta años de en el mercado y que ella era un personaje de un juego, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. Titubeo un poco antes de seguir mientras se mordía el labio inferior con tremenda fuerza.

—Mmm. No, jeje no me refería a nada Señorita Heather, creo que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza— intento cambiar de tema lo más rápido que pudiese— ¡Oh! Si es cierto— alzo su brazo derecho en señal de saludo y se presento— Soy Félix. Un placer.

La muchacha compartió las salutaciones divertida, mientras correspondía notaba que el hombrecillo frente a ella no lucia perturbado por aquello del pueblo fantasma, o el hecho de que se encontraba en un sitio desconocido y espeluznante sin conocimiento de cómo llego allí en primer lugar.

Pronto las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo maldito comenzaron su horrible e inconfundible rugido de advertencia, junto con alarmas y sirenas. Felix dio un fuerte respingo y Heather rompió su seño con violencia viéndose amenazante y consternada.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! — dicho esto tomo a un incauto Félix del brazo y lo arrastro con ella fuera de la habitación, cuando se vieron en el pasillo del hotel este vio con los ojos como dos dianas que las paredes grises y demacradas comenzaban a pelarse solas dando paso a colores rojos sanguinolentos, el edificio entero estaba devorándose a sí mismo.

No tenía ni siquiera tiempo de gritar. Las luces fallaron, el cableado empezó a caer como si fueran viseras, Heather corría en dirección incierta y Félix no daba crédito a su razón. Luego de que bajaran las escaleras de incendios como un par de posesos llegaron a la calle. ¿Eran gritos lo que había escuchado en ese hotel donde antes solo figuraba un mutismo aterrador? Pues si era así no quería saber de quién eran o porque eran proferidos.

La calle estaba igual o peor, siluetas negras se comenzaban a mover, de entre los viejos autos que lucían ventanas rotas y fuertes manchas de oxido y aparente vandalismo, sombras de personas se vislumbraban entre la niebla.

Justo cuando pensó que alguien vendría a ayudarlos (Rogaba que fuera su señora esposa) lo que vio que se aproximaba lo hizo querer destrozarse la garganta con un grito lunático.

Y no se negó el gusto.

— ¡AAAHAAAAH-MMMPF! — sus lagrimas resbalaban entre las perladas manos de Heather quien le había cubierto la boca para que dejara de gritar el pobre se estaba ahogando entre sus gemidos y sus propias lagrimas de horror.

—Has silencio— sentencio severamente— Entre más ruido hagas más fácil es que te detecten aquí— aquellos seres amorfos y con aparentes _chalecos de carne_ que se retorcían hacia ellos se figuraron alcanzarlos. El reparador sentía que la sangre se le había convertido en plomo de repente, bueno, que una docena de creaturas con la forma de un humano embutado en carne de pies a cabeza como si de una camisa de fuerza de cuerpo entero se tratase, que tus mejores amigos y tu esposa se hallan separado de ti mientras perseguían a un ser sobre-natural sediento de sangre y que tu única esperanza de no morirte fuera de tu juego radicaba en un niña que apenas y conocías que parecía sufrir de aparente demencia. No te daba mucha esperanza que digamos.

Pero era la única y la valoraría si quería vivir.

…

Endemoniado.

Si ese era el término que estaba buscando Ralph para describir en una sola palabra aquel juego: Endemoniado.

Y lo decía en toda la gran y vasta extensión de la palabra.

Cuando él y la Sargento Calhoun habían tocado tierra después de los sub-alternos de la segunda no imagino que un viento huracanado y viciando de niebla y un asquerosos hedor como a carne en descomposición le atacaría la nariz. Y no es como si fuera lo único que se vio atacado.

No tenían diez minutos sondeando el lugar mientras Calhoun llamaba afanosamente a sus soldados por sus intercomunicadores soltando maldiciones cuando sirenas como de alerta de Tsunami se dejaron escuchar. Si es que era posible el lugar, o pueblo fantasma por lo que aparentaba (aunque ni los fantasmas estarían tan locos como para salir a la calle en Silent Hill) se volvió más sádico e irracional.

El lugar se consumió a sí mismo en la oscuridad y aberrantes seres se dejaron ver dejando caminos de sangre propia y ajena mientras caminaban.

Luego de una carrera maratónica para alejarse de unas creaturas amorfas y que la Sargento se ensañara con su blaster con algunas habían llegado a lo que parecía una escuela abandonada, todo parecía sacado de una pesadilla. No esperen. Pesadilla era una palabra sin ningún tipo de connotación fuerte para describir el escabroso y demencial sitio. Y eso que era una escuela pública.

— ¡¿Qué clase psicótico creo este juego?! Esta locura debería ser desconectada ¡Y deberían encerrar al responsable de su concepción! — grito al aire un enfurecido demoledor jadeando por el cansancio.

— ¿Eso es relevante ahora? — cuestiono Calhoun a Ralph viéndolo de reojo y respirando apenas con un poco de dificultad. El demoledor alzo una ceja— Nuestro objetivo era Slender. El plan tuvo que ser abortado, mis soldados no contestan sus intercomunicadores, Dios sabrá si no han sido liquidados y tenemos a un hombre perdido en acción. Sin mencionar que dicho hombre es mi marido y que estamos en uno de los juegos más peligrosos de las zonas de peligro latente: ¿Y a ti te importa más pensar en el creador de un juego?

Ralph se vio mortalmente avergonzado, si era cierto odiaba los juegos de Survival Horror pero no era culpa de nadie más que de su falta de prudencia que Félix estuviera en ese embrollo, sin mencionar a los que vieron involucrados.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Calhoun y Ralph iban a avanzar por el polvoriento y desbaldozado piso cuando unos gemidos guturales se dejaron escuchar como un eco muerto. Ambos pararon la caminata y voltearon con lentitud.

Justo detrás de ellos había un hombre que se arrastraba en su dirección, tenía el cuerpo partido a la mitad, ambas piernas sujetas a la cabeza con clavos y otros fierros torciendo cada miembro de manera irresoluble, una placa metálica había sido fundida en su cabeza y tenía la mandíbula dislocada, su lengua había sido parcialmente arrancada y solo podía gemir, estaba desnudo y con aparentes signos de tortura por todo el cuerpo hecho ovilló en el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre al arrastrarse forzadamente con manos unidas a su cuerpo por muñecas destrozadas, sus jadeos parecían sacados del infierno.

Bien eso describes cuando tienes tanto pánico para moverte que ni siquiera sientes los dedos de las manos.

Calhoun y Ralph tardaron mucho en espabilarse y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, para que a la final terminaran encerrándose en un salón vacio de milagro y rompieran las paredes para poder salir al exterior. Varias de las creaturas que los estaban persiguiendo antes les habían cerrado el paso.

Una vez fuera el intercomunicador de Calhoun comenzó a sonar frenéticamente, como si la señal hubiera sido cortada abruptamente al entrar al edificio en donde se encontraban.

Calhoun intento por todos sus medios hacer llegar una simple orden pero era en vano.

…

— ¡Sargento! ¡SARGENTO SEÑOR! ¿ME ESCUCHA? — uno de los sub-alternos de Calhoun había logrado enlazar una conexión con su superior, los demás estaban atentos. Al cruzar la puerta que conducía al juego en cuestión aparecieron en un pueblo abandonado, había varios autos circulando por las carreteras adyacentes y parecía que estaban en medio del verano.

—No entiendo el chiste de este juego— otro de los soldados había registrado en su base de datos todo lo que habían visto hasta el momento, nada en especial. Si era cierto era un pueblo abandonado y daba algo de miedo por el silencio que gobernaba el sitio pero nada más, ya había cruzado la montaña y llegado hasta el letrero que daba la bienvenida a los viajeros.

— ¡SEÑOR! — La conexión volvió a cobrar vida— ¡La oigo señor!

—/_¡Rep-orten!_ — La voz de Calhoun se oía entrecortada y con mucha estática pero no era algo a lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados— /_¡Pos-ion!_

¿Reportar posición?

— ¡Señor en la intercepción de Street Western! Nos acuartelamos en una escuela pública abandonada.

Al contrario de sus sub-alternos Calhoun si podía oírlos perfectamente, mientras que era un misterio como era que la dimisión maldita permitía que la señal se transmitiera, quizás que no fueran de ese mundo tenía mucho que ver.

…

— ¿Street Western? — articulo Ralph pobremente, se giro un grado solo para ver la señal en la calle y la escuela, la niebla apenas podía hacer visible algo que estuviera a unos metros de su nariz, un horrible escalofrió lo enredo al instante.

— ¡Soldado no estamos para juegos! Ese edificio esta sitiado por creaturas desconocidas, no es posible que estemos en la misma posición sin vernos— la Sargento Calhoun estaba hiperventilándose y por fin sus ojos mostraron pánico real.

…

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste, dice que estamos en la misma posición. Creo que escuchar a Ralph gritarle algo sobre _la niebla._

— ¿Niebla? ¿Cuál niebla? Creo que a Ralph se le quemo su única neurona.

Los soldados de Hero Duty no podían estar más desorientados ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

…

—N-no entiendo— la mujer rubia trago saliva fuertemente, sentía como el estomago se le llenaba de bilis— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Luego lo averiguaremos— hablo rápidamente Ralph mientras veía como demasiadas sombras se movían a su alrededor, tenían que salir de allí inmediatamente, en un acto insólito la aguerrida mujer se espabilo después del grandulón de su acompañante.

…

¿Cuándo fue que todo se había vuelto tan loco para él? No estaba seguro, había estado corriendo con Heather desde hace un buen tramo y lo único que habían conseguido fue ocultarse bajo los escombros de un edificio. Estaba temblando y parecía un niño de cinco años preguntándose por el paradero de su madre.

— ¿Estás bien? — Félix miro a la rubia como si estuviera loca— Si ya sé que fue una pregunta retorica: A si estas más o menos cuerdo aun me refería.

—Su-supongo— dijo pobremente, cuando pudo reparar bien en la muchacha noto como esta tenía una pierna raspada dolorosamente, su chaleco antes blanco lucia manchas marrones por la sangre seca y su camisa roja de mangas largas estaba sucia. Debía tener unos días perdida en ese lugar, que horrible, pensó. El hecho de tener que soportar ese sitio día a día sin saber que todo es ficticio.

Se quedaron callados por un par de horas, era increíble el parecido de esa niña con su mujer, lo cual lo mantenía nervioso, nervioso por el hecho de que si su señora esposa lo descubría viendo de esa manera azucarada a otra mujer le abriría un hoyo en el trasero con su blaster.

— ¿Puedo…?— se ofreció el amablemente a ayudarle con la herida en su pierna, solo un golpe con su martillo y esa grotesca herida que estaba infectándose desaparecería.

— ¿A mi pierna te refieres? — El reparador asintió entre seguro y atemorizado— No te ocupes, no es nada en comparación a lo que pudo haber pasado. Por ahora agradezco aun tener la pierna completa, no importa si le falta un tajo de carne.

—No digas eso, suena muy mórbido— espeto encogiéndose en sí mismo.

—Je, es la verdad— Heather al menos agradecía que no la hubieran convertido en maniquí como a la pobre chica que no pudo salvar del nuevo y mejorado Mannequin, ver a esa asquerosa creatura confeccionar maniquíes con mujeres vivas y adecuar las mejores partes a su cuerpo no fue precisamente un panorama digno de recordar. Pero ella había escapado. Era lo que le importaba, tenía que enfrentarse a Alessa tarde o temprano.

En un impredecible cambio de humor; Félix se levanto (ahora estaban a la misma altura pues él como a muchos no le llegaba a nadie ni por la cintura) le sonrió autosuficientemente y desenfundo su martillo dorado le dio un par de vueltas en su mano y le guiño un ojo.

—Confía en mi— le dijo: Antes de que Heather tuviera tiempo de asimilar la información Félix golpeo su pierna herida con su martillo, al contrario de lo que por lógica y física se refería nos sintió dolor. Si no un alivio inmediato como el de un analgésico y luego de un pequeño intervalo de luz su pierna estaba curada en su totalidad.

—Wow— exhalo con fuerza la chica totalmente incrédula— ¿Cómo lo…hiciste?

Estaba completamente anonadada, algo no cuadraba en la ecuación, en la dimisión de Silent Hill todo era muerte, sadismo, locura, sangre, canibalismo, el infierno mismo en la tierra. Todo eso giraba alrededor de ella desde que tenía memoria, pero el concepto de _sanar_ o_ curar_ si quiera la compasión. Eso no estaba en su mente ni lo había estado jamás aparte de las pesadillas. Inconfundibles pesadillas que no eran más que ventanas al averno.

Era como un chiste malo, era como un cuento infantil empalagoso. Era una mentira.

¿Por qué ella Sharon Da Silva, _Heather, _no le veía conexión a ese hombrecillo y a su mundo? Algo en su mente se quebró en ese instante sin su malsana lógica.

—Eres… ¿Eres acaso un esbirro de Alessa? — Pregunto sombríamente— ¡QUE ESA PERRA SEPA QUE NO VOY A DESISTIR! ¡MORIRE EN EL INTENTO Y LO SABE MUY BIEN NO TIENE QUE ENVIAR A NADIE PARA CUSTODIARME! — durante su arrebato de ira había tomado un tubo oxidado e intentaba darle a Félix como si de piñata se tratase. Solo quería romperle el cráneo y ver qué forma demoniaca tenía en realidad.

Por otro lado el reparador se veía a sí mismo esquivando tubasos como si fuera jugador de Futbol Americano evitando tacleadas del contrario.

— ¡ESPE- —se vio obligado a guindársele de una pierna— RA! ¡NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS! ¿¡QUIEN ES _ALESSA_!?

Luego de que forcejearan por un par de minutos que le parecieron horas al pequeño reparador. Heather decidió creerle a regañadientes, pues si fuera alguna entidad demoniaca nacida de algún pensamiento o deseo de su _queridísimo_ alter-ego, con solo el hecho de descubrirlo este le habría saltado encima con la intensión de arrastrarla fuera de Silent Hill.

—Bien si no eres cómplice de ese maleficio en vida ¿Cómo es que tienes esas habilidades?

Félix sintió como una gota simbólica de vergüenza ajena le caía de la sien, ¡Era la pregunta más estúpida que le habían hecho en vida! ¡Todos los demás juegos en existencia sabían quién era él y si no simplemente daban por hecho que su martillo era su indumentaria de Héroe del Juego!

Pero tenía que calmarse y aprender a acostumbrarse a esa chica y a quien sea que fuera razonable en ese mundo moderno y no intentara matarlo. Intento pensar en una buena excusa.

—Yo…este vengo de otra dimensión— Heather se le quedo viendo sin creerle nada— Vamos que si puedes teletransportarte a este lugar maldito desde el ejem…_mundo real_ las personas de otras dimensiones también ¿No?

Heather pareció digerir lo que acababa de escuchar mientras veía el suelo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, y Félix agradecía que su esposa le haya enseñado a forjar algo de carácter en situaciones de estrés.

…

— ¿Estás bien soldado?

Ralph la vio con cara de psicópata frustrado.

—Je, lo admito pregunta retorica— Calhoun se sumió de hombros mientras apoyaba su enorme blaster en su hombro derecho y ponía la otra mano en la cadera—Fue muy valiente de tu parte ¿Pero si sabias que tenia a la mitad de ellos fuera de juego cuando decidiste interceder?

—No me lo recuerdes…

—Debo hacerlo, para evitar que vuelvas a lanzarte a dar puñetazos a un una creatura que te duplica el tamaño que parece más un tumor con vida y una docena de esos seres con chaquetas de carne cuando estos ya estaban perdiendo mi rastro.

— ¡Solo intente ayudar! — grito exasperado como un niño.

—Y gracias a tu ayuda imprudente terminaron abalanzándosete y ahora tienes un brazo roto— frunció el ceño como haciendo un gesto de _es enserio_ para que reflexionara sobre su actitud sexista.

Calhoun tenía la situación bajo control, varios Lyigin Figure o chaquetas de carne los habían estado persiguiendo, al deshacerse de ellos con tiros certeros a la tapa de los sesos corrieron dos cuadras aun sin suerte, tomar el metro fue la peor idea que tuvieron pues los Double Head habían captado el olor de ambos, esos perros endemoniados fueron cegados por Ralph quien ya no sabía que esperar de ese mundo retorcido. Se separo de Calhoun cuando esta se vio en un cuadro muy pintoresco si alguien la viera dirían que era la protagonista del último juego de Resident Evil.

Cuando la encontró (pues no se le hizo difícil, los disparos de plasma se dejaban ver desde dentro de un edificio) vio que estaba siendo arremetida contra el suelo por lo que ignoraba era un Insane Cancer, una tontería dentro del juego pero era más grande que el. Extremadamente amorfo y de tremenda fuerza pero sin ojos.

Calhoun lo había logrado dominar pero desde la perspectiva de Ralph entre la oscuridad ella estaba perdiendo.

El resultado fue que el alboroto excesivo llamo a mas Lyigin Figure, Ralph se rompió el brazo cuando esquivo el acido que le lanzaron desde los orificios de sus cuerpos, tenía que aprender a modular su fuerza.

Cuanto quería a Félix a su lado en ese momento, mejor dicho a Felix y su bendito martillo, sus bits circulaban irregularmente provocándole lo más cercano a un agudo dolor.

…

En alguna parte del Silent Hill que el mundo veía como un simple pueblo que se había quemado hacia años, unos tipos muy raros que parecían soldados estaban pidiendo aventón hasta el otro lado de la montaña.

— ¿Y qué hay de la Sargento, Ralph y Félix? — espeto un soldado.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es enlazarnos a la fuente principal de la historia biográfica del juego, así sabremos porque al parecer están en otro nivel u otro mundo, que se yo— respondió u soldado quien al parecer a falta de Calhoun tenía la batuta de mando.

—La fuente… ¿No está en la entrada? ¿Por eso pedimos aventón?

—Así es, ya hemos caminado como ochenta kilómetros— estaban adentrados en las montañas al puro estilo Indiana Jones— No pienso seguir caminando.

…

Luego de que la joven rubia le aclarara a Félix quien era la famosa Alessa y la información que sabia de ella esta demás decir que pudo haberle dado un colapso nervioso al pequeño reparador. La noche estaba cobrando vida y ellos seguían sujetos a ese infierno hasta que amaneciera o hasta que derrocaran a la mujer demonio que había maldecido a ese pueblo.

La primera opción era la más viable, obviamente.

Su escondite radicaba en una montaña de escombros pero conociendo el sitio no durarían mucho allí, la luz roja de la luna se mofaba de sus intentos por escapar, Heather estaba armada con una pistola calibre treinta y ocho (de las múltiples armas que podía obtener en el juego esta fue la última que alguien escogió para prolongar la vida de Heather) ya había agotado sus balas antes de encontrarse con Félix al cual hallo inconsciente en el suelo en medio de la plaza.

Los únicos lugares plenamente seguros eran: La iglesia de la Orden. Obviamente descartada cualquiera que no fuera parte de la orden no sobreviviría a la tortura o ejecución.

La segunda opción era en compañía de la mismísima Alessa, lo cual era el equivalente a venderle tu alma al diablo pero este demonio te liquidaría.

Y la tercera opción era escabullirse cada cinco minutos sin hacer ruido.

Félix nunca había estado tan cansado en toda su vida. Estaba ya con los ojos como dos remolinos y se había mareado, estaba jurando que tenía un ataque de hipoglucemia desde hace diez minutos.

— ¡Félix! Ya basta no seas impertinente— le regaño Heather como una madre obstinada, si bien le agradaba el pequeño reparador le estaba hartando.

—Nec-cesitamos descansar— dijo apoyándose de sus rodillas, miro de soslayo una esquina y vio algo que le dio falsas esperanzas— ¡Qué suerte _**un hospital**_!

—Qu-¡NO, ESPERA FELIX! — grito la rubia mientras el más pequeño soltaba su agarre y se le adelantaba.

Félix estaba contra una ensangrentada pared, tenia espasmos mioclonicos por todo el cuerpo, las luces de neón blanco del techo estaban en su mayoría rotas y las que funcionaban estaban parpadeando sin control. En el pasillo principal de aquel hospital que exudaba un olor a muerte había por lo menos cincuenta enfermeras.

—Shh— le silencio Heather, ahora esta lucia severos cortes en todo el cuerpo, mantenía a Félix contra su cuerpo y la pared sucia llena de moho, polvo y sangre seca desde hace años, pero lo insalubre del sitio no era lo alarmante— Son Demon Nurse— hablo de manera susurrante pegando sus labios a los oídos de un horrorizado Félix— El menor ruido las atrae, quédate quieto.

Él, el no sabía cómo reaccionar una vez más se encontraba llorando como un inútil, como un niño. No había sido su intensión que la joven rubia tuviera que entrar por él, se había topado con las inmóviles figuras de las enfermeras, estas estaban de pie cual estatuas, su rostro si es que tenían permanecía cubierto bajo capaz y capaz de gasas, lucían trajes descotados y minifaldas, manchadas hasta el tope con sangre y cada una tenía un objeto en la mano.

Cuchillos, escalpelos, tijeras, tuberías. Etc cualquier otro artefacto quirúrgico. Apenas entro choco con una y esta despertó se giro ciegamente a matar y casi le atraviesa la yugular. Esta gimió insatisfecha y las otras se alertaron.

Fue cuando Heather entro: Hizo todo el ruido que le fue posible volcando camillas y rompiendo frascos de vidrio.

Atrajo su atención voluntariamente, todas corrieron de manera retorcida hacia ella y ella las esquivaba sin mucha gracilidad, recibió golpes, azotes cortadas, algunas más graves que otras pero logro sostener a Félix cogiéndolo debajo de los brazos y estuvieron corriendo por la primera planta del hospital hasta llegar muy cerca de la entrada de emergencias.

Pero estaban acorralados una vez más, dicha entrada estaba custodiada por más Demon Nurse.

Félix volteo el rostro cerrando los ojos, eran tan espantosas, su mente y corazón estaban programados como los niños de antaño, nunca debió acceder.

No.

El fue al puerto moderno por que quería hacer justicia, no debía arrepentirse. Le hizo un ademan a Heather para que supiera que no tenía que encubrir su llanto más tiempo, ella asintió y le dejo libre. Aunque el sintiera que su corazón fulminaba su pecho desde dentro golpeándolo con furia loca y desmedida a causa de la adrenalina tenían que seguir.

Miro a la chica de arriba abajo ella le sonrió dulcemente, sabía que no era su culpa, ella bien pudo dejarlo como el juguete de disección de las enfermeras pero no dejaría a alguien cortes y dulce a su suerte en ese horrible lugar.

El le dio unos golpecitos rápidos a las heridas más graves de la muchacha con su martillo de oro, estas sanaron al instante, pero las enfermeras se removieron en su sitio unos centímetros.

Bueno algo era seguro, el siempre tendría una rubia valerosa que lo protegiera.

Odiaba ser la damisela en apuros.

—Fue mi culp- — Heather le cubrió la boca cuando las enfermeras reaccionaron al habla del más pequeño, este entendió que debía susurrar aun mas— Fue mi culpa Señorita— su cabeza cayó como un condenado mientras volvía a enfocar con la pobre luz a sus quizás futuras ejecutoras.

La rubia negó fervientemente y solo volvió a sonreírle.

Pero justo cuando ambos iban a perder la esperanza de idear una manera de salir de esa itinerante situación. La puerta de emergencias fue derribada desde fuera con una fuerza demencial mandando a volar a las Demon Nurse…fuera del hospital atravesando un muro solido de concreto.

— ¡AAAGGH!

— ¡SERAS IDIOTA! ¡No te dije que usaras la mano que si te funciona!

— ¡NO SOY UNA NENITA CALHOUN! ¡ESTO NO ES NA-AAAUU!

—Ya ves, bien llevémonos lo necesario para hacerte una maldita férula y unos analgésicos. Con que te haya reacomodado el hueso no basta tienes un edema.

La Sargento Calhoun y Ralph habían decidido asaltar el hospital pues el segundo no paraba de quejarse de su brazo y tenían que remediar eso. Pero al entrar la mujer fuertemente armada se quedo de a seis.

Su MARIDO, extraviado en los brazos de otra mujer.

De u minuto a otro lo del asunto de que este estuviera extraviado le valió un soberano cacahuete.

Cargo su blaster y el plasma verde hizo brillar todo el pasillo, su mirada homicida pudo ganarle a todo lo mortal que había visto el pobre hombrecillo en Silent Hill.

— ¿Qué pasa por que te detienes? — Ralph entro después de ella— ¡FELIX! — el grandulón no podía creer lo que veía, la emoción y la alegría lo embargaron de pies a cabeza, daba gracias a Dios de que ese enclenque amigo suyo estuviera vivo, nunca se vio mas regocijado. Pero justo cuando le iba a dar un azucarado abrazo de anaconda la mujer del susodicho lo detuvo frenándole el paso.

No supo como la menuda mujer logro tumbarlo al piso con un movimiento de su brazo.

Esta avanzo amenazantemente.

Heather veía todo sin comprender nada. Al principio Félix se vio inmensamente feliz por ese par de desconocidos estrafalarios que habían irrumpido en el hospital, pero de un momento a otro la vio a ella, luego a el, la forma en que estaban acomodados y luego a la mujer armada que podía ser su hermana mayor fácilmente con un horror que nunca vio en el.

Se separo de ella en el instante en que la mujer con aspecto de policía se acerco. Este se acomodo la gorra sonriendo inocentemente y para su sorpresa exclamo un:

— ¡Cariño! ¡GRACIAS A DIOS ESTAS AQUÍ! — el si lucia regocijado porque esas dos personas estuvieran allí y los hubieran salvado de las Demon Nurse pero la otra mujer rubia se veía sulfurante.

—Nada de _cariño_— acto seguido apunto su blaster hasta pegarlo de la frente de la incauta Heather— ¿Esta quien mierda es FELIX?

Heather estaba intimidada, y no entendía absolutamente nada. La mirada fría y descorazonada de la Sargento Calhoun le calo hasta lo más profundo, esta estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo.

— ¡CARIÑO, NO! — en un acto de heroísmo o de suicidio Félix se interpuso entre la boca del cañón y de la frente de Heather, tomo impulso y golpeo el arma la cual soltó un estallido de plasma hacia el techo.

— ¡MALDITA SEA ERA UN TIRO LIMPIO!

— ¡QUERIAS MATAR A HEATHER! — recrimino al mismo volumen de su mujer.

— ¡ESTA EN SU JUEGO DE PORQUERIA REVIVIRIA AL SEGUNDO SI TIENE VIDAS! — la Sargento volvió a apuntarle— ¿O es que ya desperdiciaste muchas vidas esta mañana pequeña perra?

— ¡CALHOUN! — Le grito furioso su marido— ¡Ella me salvo el trasero más veces hoy de las que puedo contar! ¡No dejare que la mates por una falsa percepción, deja tus endemoniados celos de bruja!

— ¡¿CELOS?!

— ¿Bruja? Uuh, esa es nueva Felix jejejeje ¡AUCH! — Ralph recibió una patada directamente en el brazo roto mientras aun estaba en el suelo.

Mientras la pareja de esposos discutía y se armaba un espectáculo digno de grabarse donde Félix dejaba entre ver su lado femenino y Calhoun su lado más sádico Ralph se dirigió a Heather, vio como la chica estaba tartamudeando intentando comprender.

—Heather, ¿No? No te preocupes nadie te matara mientras este Félix aquí.

— ¿Q-q-quien? — señalizo pobremente a la mujer soldado mientras había tomado a su marido del cuello de la camisa con el ceño de un Rottweiller y Félix permanecía inmutable.

—Ah, es su esposa. La Sargento Calhoun, te diría que te caería bien si la conocieras pero creo que quiere empalarte, así la lográsemos convencer de que no estabas en una situación comprometedora con su marido.

—Marido…—asimilo la joven rubia, entonces el pequeño reparador no bateaba para el otro equipo. Ahora se avergonzaba de haberlo tratado con tanta familiaridad, pero se le hizo muy tierno en su momento.

Luego de una acalorada charla donde hubo muchas injurias y otros improperios la Sargento estaba más calmada. Tuvo que darle a regañadientes las gracias a Heather por evitar que su marido fuera asesinado.

Al salir del perímetro Félix sano el brazo de Ralph el cual le agradeció con un abrazo que pudo romperle la columna pero por fortuna no sucedió, pero Félix tuvo que usar su implemento en el mismo por si las dudas.

—Tú, niña— la voz autoritaria de Calhoun freno el paso aunque esta fuera a la cabeza Heather ya de por si la detestaba por intentar ser otra de sus sicarios en algo que ella ni había tenido la intención de hacer pero aun así la vio expectante— Tu encontraste a mi marido, por lo tanto la entrada a este mundo debe estar cerca ¿Dónde fue que se encontraron?

Heather titubeo, ¿Entrada a ese mundo? A lo mejor solo querían volver a su dimensión.

—Lo encontré en la Plaza Central— dijo segura de si— Pero allí no hay ninguna entrada a ninguna parte, está en medio del pueblo: En realidad me acerque a Félix por curiosidad.

Los otros tres alzaron una ceja intrigados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo Ralph, por alguna razón no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Vi que el guardián de Alessa, la mujer demonio que maldijo este pueblo lo arrastraba, de una pierna— apunto como si no fuera la gran cosa, Feliz no había reparado en notar su ropa pero totalmente escandalizado miro sus pantalones donde tenía la marca de una enorme mano o garra hecha con sangre seca y la tela magullada, como si alguien lo hubiera arrastrado como costal— El sol estaba por salir. Así que desapareció, me acerque a ver si no eras algún otro cuerpo más que haya desollado por gusto, tal vez algo que pudiera usar para atacarlo, pero vi que estabas intacto y respirando.

Todos estaban estáticos.

— ¿Quién era el que lo arrastraba? Dijiste algo sobre un guardián— la voz de Calhoun intento disipar el miedo pobremente.

—Si…su guardián…mejor dicho maldito perro guardián…es un horrible ser con una pirámide de metal en lugar de cabeza…—antes de que Heather pudiera proseguir con su macabro relato algo la tomo del tobillo izquierdo y cayendo al suelo fue arrastrada al interior del pueblo solo emitiendo un gutural y clásico grito de horror.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos cuando escucharon el cemento partirse a la mitad por el roce de un chuchillo para carnicero de unos tres metros de envergadura. De entre las sombras se dejo ver un hombre vestido pobremente con una tela echa de piel seguramente humana, músculos superdesarrollados y deformados como si padeciera del síndrome de Proteo. Y el remate de su horripilante ser era la pirámide que cubría desde sus hombros hasta perderse y no dejar rastro de su cabeza.

Pyramid Head no era un monstruo paciente, si Alessa le exigía traerle a los invasores el no podía irse asustado por el sol. Le habían advertido que no regresara su cocido trasero junto con su ama sin aquel hombrecillo que no le permitieron ni ultrajar ni desollar.

Pero allí estaba vivo y en compañía de la ama Sharon, decidió apartarla para llevarse a su presa.

Que al parecer. Trajo consigo compañía.

**N/A: LO SE, obscenamente corto (No se qué tal haya quedado) pero el final será mejor lo prometo. Tenemos problemas con el internet a nivel nacional. ¡PERO HAY PATRIA CARAJO! Malnacidos enchufados. Quiero agradecer que la luz no se fue ni el internet. Nos vemos luego. **


End file.
